


The Worst Kept Secret

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney gets a little too drunk and reveals a secret to Hen.
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 16





	The Worst Kept Secret

Okay, so maybe he and Maddie had had words about how much he could drink before he went from happy Chimney, to crying Chimney before he left for the bar that evening.

And maybe, just maybe, he had gotten too caught up in his own secret celebration to pay much attention to how many drinks he had. But he had definitely surpassed five, and the demand for Buck to do shots with him should have made that much obvious.

He carried on regardless.

Even when Maddie’s texts were starting to become a blur, he felt pretty proud of himself. A huge grin on his face throughout the night, not able to tell anyone why he was so happy or why Maddie couldn’t be there tonight but he couldn’t remember if he had ever felt so happy. He wanted to stand on the table and announce it the entire bar, but he couldn’t. He had _promised_ Maddie that he could keep the secret until they got to the doctors and had their first scan.

He’d only known two days, two whole days of secrets and not being able to look his best friend in the eyes in fear he’d blurt it out.

“You doing okay there, buddy?” He’s broken from his own thoughts of how proud he is of himself by the sound of the woman he’s so happy to see, but also so sad because he’s hiding something so massive from her.

“Hen!” Chimney wraps his arms tightly around her, until her arms move to wrap around his waist and the tears start falling without any warning. “I love you, Hen, love my best friend so, so much.” His words are slurred, his voice cracking, when he buries his face in her neck. “Such a good friend, so warm and snuggly.”

The woman can’t help but laugh when she pulls him a little closer, glad the rest of the team are on the dance floor as she gently sways with her fellow paramedic. “You’re very drunk, do you think maybe I should get you home to Maddie?”

“Maddie! My beautiful Maddie, glowing, she’s glowing, Hen. Sooooooooo pretty, like the sun.” The words falling out of his mouth sound happy, full of adoration for the woman who isn’t even there but his voice is full of tears, his grip tightening on Hen.

“Maddie has something growing inside of her, but no one can know. Not yet. Too early. You’re brilliant though, Hen. Hope my baby is as pretty and strong as Maddie and as brilliant and clever as you. Aunty Doctor Hen, Doctor Aunty Hen? Shh, it’s a secret.”

He’s barely paying attention to the words flying from his mouth but Hen, who has barely had two drinks the entire night, freezes. She knows she most definitely isn’t supposed to know, and she knows it’s only going to make her already weepy best friend ten times worse if he realises what just fell from his lips. “Yes, Maddie is very pretty and strong, should we take you home to see your girlfriend? Before we get too drunk and you say something you regret?”

“Okay. Maddie told me not to get too drunk because I have a big mouth, can’t hold it in. But I did a good job, didn’t I, Hen?” When he pulls back, his eyes are full of tears, and she can’t help but laugh when she nods her head, containing her excitement that this wonderful person standing in front of her was going to get everything he ever wanted and so much more. He was going to be a dad.

“You did a good job, but how about we stop those tears before Buck never lets you live it down, right?”

“N-no more t-tears. So happy, don’t know why I’m crying. So, so happy. So lucky. So good, Hen, life is so good!”

“Mhhm, let’s wipe those tears away, honey, don’t want Maddie to see you cry now, do we?” 


End file.
